


The Submissive

by Sexy_submissive1



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Romance, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_submissive1/pseuds/Sexy_submissive1
Summary: After being punished by Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprises and a Dominant, Anastasia Steele finds herself questioning her relationship with him.The love that she feels for him is accompanied by fear for who he is and what he is capable of. Follow this couple as they find themselves, and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm excited to write fanfictions for y'all! I am a huge fan of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele, and I also write BDSM erotica, soon to be published. This story will be a shift from the real stories, but just bear with me! You won't wanna miss this journey between the couple. Happy reading!

Christian’s POV  
“Because it’s the way I am.”  
“I’m Fifty Shades of fucked up.”  
The words buzzed around in my head like fireflies, hindering my ability to sleep. The one person that made life have meaning, the light in my day, my reason for living as of lately, left me two hours ago, and sleep has been impossible. Every time I closed my eyes, thoughts of the day’s events came rushing back.  
Flashback  
Her face streaked with tears as she walked into the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, I slumped to the floor. How in the world could I let myself punish Ana like that? How could I take things so far? Now, my girl’s gone, and I have no idea how I’m gonna get her back.  
End of flashback

I checked the clock for the fifth time that night: 3:00 A.M. Usually, I’d be wrapped around Ana, my face buried in an apple-smelling wonderland. God, how wonderful her smell is! As my heart started to ache, tears sprang to my eyes, but I pushed them back. One fell slowly, and in this moment, I let them all out: crying for my girl, the unfamiliar feeling that inhabited my heart when I think of her, everything. I needed to get her back, and nothing is too good for my Ana. As badly as I wanted her to be my submissive, she wasn’t giving in that easily. Maybe, this was a mistake, trying things her way. I needed to control her, protect her, and I needed her to willingly accept what I was and still am offering her. Yes, she did take those spankings like a champ, but I knew I had fucked up when she stood in front of me, her guard back up. I just have to show her that life as my submissive won’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ana changes her mind about something when it comes to Christian.

Ana's POV  
Working at SIP had been keeping me busy, and my mind off of Christian. Since I've left his house, my heart ached, not just for the pain that he caused me, but for my love for him.  
These last few days have been hard. I'm reminded of all the love that Christian's shown me, but I remember the spanking, how cold he was as he hit me, and how he looked afterwards. As much as I loved him, I had to stay away. He was right, though. He's Fifty Shades of Fucked Up, and I couldn't be with him like that.  
As I walked to my desk, Hannah gave me a smile.  
"Hey, Ana. Did you have a good weekend?"  
"Yes," I said, not daring to meet her eyes. "I'm going to get to work now."  
Commenting on, proofreading and getting manuscripts ready made the day fly by, and by the time I had finished my sixth manuscript, it was lunchtime. Hannah popped her head around the corner of my desk.  
"You've been pretty quiet back here," she commented. "Working hard?"  
"Yep. These manuscripts aren't going to correct themselves," I said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.  
"Ana? By the way, you've got a package," she said.  
A package? From who? Christian! The thoughts of what it could be danced around in my head as I ate my tuna sandwich and sipped on my water. Whatever it was, I would be sending it back. Nothing could draw me back in.  
Before returning to my desk, I retrieved the package. It felt heavy, and I only hoped nothing too expensive lay within. I lugged the box to my desk, and I slowly opened it. I gasped as I peered inside: two books, a sandwich bag containing Twinings English Breakfast teabags, a box of Couture Chocolates and at the bottom was a note. I stared at the titles of the books, intrigued and irritated: Diary of a Submissive by Sophie Morgan and Submission by Alex Algren. I sighed and opened the note:  
My dearest Ana,  
I hope you are well. I'd like to apologize for everything. Hope you take the time to read to the end of this letter.  
I threw the note to the side, and continued to edit and polish manuscripts. Whatever Christian had to say to me, he could call or tell me in person. A letter wasn't going to solve our problems. I attempted to focus on work, but Christian's words kept swirling around in my head. I was curious about what he wanted to say. I promised myself after three manuscripts, I would read the rest of the letter.  
The third manuscript corrected, I picked up the letter, and continued where I left off.  
Ana, I'm sorry that I hurt you. That was not my intention at all. You asked to see how bad it could get, and I wanted to show you. However, you are changing me, my dear.  
I don't want to hurt you at all, but pain and pleasure go hand in hand. I want to protect you, to satisfy you, to please you, to make you a better woman through me, through my command, to uplift you as a woman. A big part of submission is not just sex, but the love, trust, the bond we share. That's what this dynamic is all about.  
I know that hearts and flowers are what you're about, but that's not something I know. You've seen the contract, do you think you can review it and reevaluate everything?  
I've sent you the books because I think they'll be a good guide in finding yourself as a submissive. Baby, I'm not going anywhere, because you are the one that I want. Before even delving into those however, I have another book that might put your mind and body at ease. I'll be sending it later on this afternoon, but it's called The Many Shades of BDSM, and it goes through everything step by step.  
As my submissive, you will devote your time to becoming a better person for yourself and for me. It will be fulfilling for the both of us. Sexually, pleasure and pain, limits and boundaries, control and surrender, are what submitting to me is about. We are equals in this dynamic, you have to know that.  
With all of this being said, I feel something more for you than just my submissive. It's hard to explain, but I'd like to see you tonight. If you need time to think, that's fine too, but please, don't take too long. I miss you terribly, and my heart breaks every morning when I awake because you're not with me.  
Christian x  
This is too much! I flopped back into my chair, overwhelmed with emotion. On one hand, I felt ecstatic that he at least felt something more for me, but on the other, I'm supposed to submit according to what and how he wants. He wants me under his command, his control, how in the hell is this going to work? Control, pain, pleasure, sex? How? These books are supposed to guide me, but these authors don't know how I feel within my heart and body.  
This is what Christian wants, but shouldn't I be willing to at least read and find out everything there is about this to please him? I grabbed my water and took a huge gulp, and then, picked up the last three manuscripts of the day. I needed to immerse myself in my work before tackling My Fifty and his way of life and love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian's determined to teach Ana about the lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! Hope this chapter makes you as happy as it made me! Enjoy!

Ana's POV

I decided after work to go and meet Christian. I should at least hear him out. I hailed a cab, and told the driver where to drop me at.  
I had been reading The Many Shades of BDSM, and I was in awe of the amount of information that was within these pages. Not only that, but the author's writing made me feel safe and secure. I paused my reading to send Christian a text:  
Meet me at the coffee shop near my house. Let's discuss the letter.  
Ana

As we pulled up, I thanked the driver, paid him, and slowly walked inside. My heart sped up when I saw Christian in a booth to the back. On the table sat his coffee and another cup, probably for me. I slowly walked over, and slid in opposite him.  
"Hi," I said, smiling as he pushed the cup towards me.  
"Hi, Ana," he said. "Did you like the gifts I sent?"  
"Very much," I stated matter-of-factedly.  
"Do you want to discuss the books?" he asked, clearing his throat.

I loved when he was conducting business. It was rather sexy. Ana, get it together, I scolded myself.  
"Christian, I loved everything that you sent," I started. "However, I don't think that this lifestyle is for me."  
"Ana, how could you know for sure?" he asked with a sigh.  
"I am strong on my own, I don't need a dominant man being the strong one in our relationship," I explained. "Sexually, I just don't think I could relinquish control that easily."  
"Ana, it's okay. You'll just have to be trained," he said with a laugh as he sipped his coffee. "This dynamic between you and I would mutually agreed on, and you could opt out whenever."  
"Trained? Christian, I'm not a puppy! What are you talking about?"  
"Not unless you're into pet play," his laugh echoing around us. "I know you are a very capable and smart woman, Ana. However, this is all I know. You are the person I want."  
"You want me as your submissive!" I retorted. "To cook and clean and to come at your command?"  
"Someone's overreacting after having only read a few chapters," Christian laughed. "Didn't you read my letter, baby?"  
"Of course I did," I said, smiling at his chosen term of endearment.  
"Being my submissive is not just about me. I want you to understand yourself better as a woman, and in doing so, become stronger. Sexually, we become stronger together by you relinquishing your power and control, trusting that I know what's best for you, and letting me take care of you."

I stewed over his words. As relaxing as not having control sounded, not in all situations did it apply, right? I needed more information.  
"So, when would I have control?" I asked him, gulping down the rest of my tea.  
"You are the submissive, you always have control. You can control the situation, even what I do and don't do," he explained.

My curiosity was piqued, and I don't know if it was the fact that he called me baby, that he ordered my favorite drink, or that he looked so fine in his casual business attire, but I had to know more. I needed him to show me, because sitting here talking about submitting to him wasn't helping me understand anything. I slowly slid out of the booth, walked over to him, and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Show me then, Mr. Grey."  
"Ana," he whispered, his voice raspy with need. "I won't touch you unless you want it."  
"Let's go back to Escala," I said shyly, pulling his arm.

An hour later, I was spread-eagled on the bed in the playroom. Christian had blindfolded me, telling me that it was for both of our pleasures.  
"Let's play a game," he chimed. "Everything that I'm about to do, we'll figure out together to whom the pleasure belongs."

I loved how Christian explained and made things fun. This was an intense situation, but now, I felt ten times better.  
"I like that," I agreed.

Our lips met, increasing the wetness that pooled between my legs. I wanted him badly, but not before I found out what I was getting myself into. As I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to slide in, I felt his hands test my cuffs surrounding my hands. He did the same with my feet as we both came up for air.  
"You are always ready for me," he said as he slid a finger into my slick hole.

I moaned, unable to hold back. It had been a bit since I had felt his hands on me. He removed his finger, and as soon as I smelled my arousal, I opened my mouth.  
"Good girl," he said, inserting his finger into my mouth.

This was my time to test him. I let his finger sit on my tongue. I hear him sigh.  
"Anastasia, suck! Taste yourself!"

I did as I was told. I tasted salty, but it wasn't a bad taste. Was this for my pleasure? As if he could read my mind, he asked the question.  
"Whose pleasure is this for, Ana?"  
"Mine?" I questioned him.  
"Ours," he corrected me, followed by the most painful slap to my left ass cheek.  
"I'm sorry," I stammered. "I'm still learning."  
"Yes, you are. I need you to concentrate, no matter what's going on, understand?"  
"Yes, Sir," I answered confidently. I can do this!

I was instructed to stay quiet as he started the scene. I heard movements and sounds, but I couldn't feel his presence near me. I felt the bed shift as his weight rested in between my legs. I felt his finger as it plunged deep inside of me. In and out, in and out, and my breathing followed his thrusts. As his pace accelerated, his finger curled and hit my G-spot. My breath hitched, and I bit back a moan. My walls clenched around his finger, and he pulled out abruptly.  
"Not yet, baby," he teased. "Your pussy looks good enough to eat right now."

God, I would explode if his mouth went anywhere near there. I heard him sucking his fingers, and I smiled. He couldn't get enough of me.  
"Amused, Miss Steele?"

I heard him as he rose from the bed. Something landed next to me, and I wondered what it could be.  
"Whose pleasure, Anastasia, was that fingering for?" he asked, his voice commanding.  
"Ours, Sir," I said shyly, hoping to be right.  
"Yes. In fact, you are right. I love seeing you wanting more from me, but you'll thank me soon enough."  
"Thank you, Master Grey."

As strange as it was to call him by these titles, I couldn't help but feel excited and aroused. How could this man have so much power over me, but also make me feel so powerful? My thoughts were interrupted as something bit into my right nipple, and then my left. Damn nipple clamps!  
"Whose pleasure will this be for?" he asked, tightening the clamps.  
"Yours," I said, exhaling.

My left ass cheek received another hard smack. The pain rose, but fell as it settled into my backside.  
"Wrong again, Ana," he admonished. "Next time, you'll be in this same position, but flipped over, receiving a spanking."

I had to concentrate. If the nipple clamps weren't for his enjoyment, then was it for me?  
"Ana, the clamps go hand in hand with your release," Christian explained, reading my thoughts.

Once they were set to his specifications, I relaxed. They didn't hurt as bad, but my brain and pussy were already anticipating the next item he put next to me. It didn't take long to find out, because as if he read my mind, a finger probed my asshole with something cool. I tensed up, not wanting anything near that hole.  
"Ana, relax. This will be nothing but pleasurable."

Choosing to believe him, I slowly allowed myself to relax. His finger smeared the cool stuff around my hole, and as he pushed his two fingers inside, I exhaled. How damn good that felt?  
"You like that, baby?" he asked.

I heard a small vibration, and my heart started to race. I felt Christian push something inside of my hole, stretching me, filling me.  
"You okay?" he asked, his voice filling with concern.  
"Yes," I answered honestly.

This felt too good. My body was on high alert for the next object, and I moaned loudly when his tongue flicked over my clit and down into my dripping center.  
"Still wet for me, baby? Get ready."

He sucked on my clit, making me moan. His finger pushing ever so slightly into my pussy made me want to scream, but I kept it in. Suddenly, his finger was replaced by something cold and hard. As he extended it deeper inside of me, I felt my walls clench around it.  
"Can you guess what's filling up those tight holes?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over my clit.  
"A dildo," I breathed as a low vibration started within my ass.  
"Yes? And?" he asked.  
"A butt plug."  
"Miss Steele, you know your toys," he said, a low rumble as he laughed. "Remember your safewords?"  
"Red and yellow," I whispered.  
"Good," he said, kissing my inner thigh.

Suddenly, the vibration in my pussy started, and I couldn't keep from panting as Christian's tongue circled my clit. The vibrations combined overpowered my ability to concentrate, and I clutched the sheets as I felt my orgasm building. Christian's tongue stayed at the same tempo, which made me hot and bothered. Go faster, dammit! Suddenly, the vibration stopped within my pussy.  
"You come when I say you can," he said, his tone menacing. "Have I given you permission, Anastasia?"  
"No, Sir," I said.

After four times of this repeated behavior, I was almost in tears with need. I needed to explode. I whimpered as sweat dripped into my eyes, and beads of it ran down my chest.  
"Christian, please," I begged. "I need to come."  
"Well, since you asked so nicely," he said, removing the vibrating items from my body in one swift motion.

Instantly, the cuffs were released from my ankles, and as he massaged my legs and ankles, I heard the sound of foil ripping. In one swift motion, he was inside of me,, pounding me hard! I didn't hold back the screams that erupted from my mouth as my orgasm built again. His grunts told me he was close, and I met his thrusts each time.  
"Ana!" I heard him call out my name as he stilled, grabbed the clamps, and slowly released them. "Come for me!"

I screamed as my orgasm rocked my body. My walls pulsing around his hard member, he kissed me hard as he emptied himself into me. Shivers of pleasure ran between us. He slowly sat up, and lifted up the blindfold.  
"Now, tell me, whose pleasure was that?" he asked, using the blindfold to wipe the sweat away.  
"Ours," I answered confidently, though sleepy.  
"Anastasia, you've done a great job as my student today," Christian said as he slowly cleaned up the room. "How do you feel?"  
"Sleepy," I said as my eyes closed. The last thing I knew, he was taking the handcuffs off of me.  
me, whose pleasure was that?" he asked, using tOurs," I answered confid  
"Anastasia, you've done a great job as my student today," Christian said as he slowly cleaned up the room. "How do you feel?"  
"Sleepy," I said as my ey


End file.
